Secrets
by seastar529
Summary: Chiro has family that the Monkey team doesn't know. Antauri has a crush that he makes somewhat known. Sparx isn't happy with Chiro! Read and Review. This is slash/yaoi don't like don't read! I am bad at summaries!


Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG

This popped in to my head randomly. This is Chiro POV.

Warning: weird, slight yaoi/slash which means boy/boy, boy x boy don't like don't read!

**Power primate or Antauri**

_Chiro to power primate or Antauri_

Antauri to Chiro or power primate

#####################

He knew the Monkey team would find out eventually, they always would. That didn't make it any easier to deal with of course.

It was when they were just hanging out in the city, no one was hurt or suffering, they all thought the day was good but nothing lasts. Chiro was confronted by a few old _friends_ who unfortunately knew his little secret.

At first it was only them following nothing that made known how bad things were going to get. Then they began the comments, "ooh there's Chiro-boy!" and "Haven't seen you around!" This was what caught the team's attention, their leader knew these people they didn't look favorable. And the boys didn't they had black shirts on with skulls on them, their jeans were black and ripped and their sneakers were white and black with more skulls.

Unfortunately since the team gave their attention to the two the two decided to make things interested, and started to whine about how they didn't see his family around then after some mock thought they added not that they were complaining and that's what set him over the edge.

"Yo just because you hate my family doesn't mean you can outright say this we have feelings too you know and this hurts! Leave us alone and we'll leave you alone!" Chiro screamed and stomped out of the building followed closely behind by the monkeys.

**As our new family they have the right to know,** came the voice from the inside of him the team didn't know but he had been talking to the power primate for a lot longer then they had known him.

_I know but they wouldn't like it at all and I don't want them to hate me as well._

**HOW DARE YOU BELIEVE THAT THEY WOULD HATE US! **This made Chiro wince he forgot how much family meant to animals and that was kind of what the power primate was animal instinct, Chiro was happy that he was able to stop the instinct to call them his pack!

_Again this something they wouldn't like how do you know they wont hate us for this? This is about my family._

Chiro are you alright I can sense your anguish from here!

_I'm fine thank you!_

Alright but we will be discussing your little out burst when we get to the robot and what the two kids meant by they were glad your family wasn't there!

_*groans* of course _

##################################

When they got to the robot all the team gathered in the main room they al wanted to know more about their leader, who didn't make it a habit to talk about himself.

"All right Chiro out with it who were they?" Nova demanded as soon as everyone was at their seats.

"They were a few friends of mine I had when I was younger before my family decided they weren't the best influence!" was the response.

"Why weren't they a good influence?" Otto asked slowly.

"Oh they liked to steal things and prank others all in all they were the best at getting in trouble!"

"Who was it that gave you this order to stay away?" Gibson questioned, this was the right one because Chiro flinched.

"My grandfather!"

"Yes but we don't know who is is so would you please be more specific as to who your grandfather is?"

"Lets just say that he and my father and all his siblings were very good at Alchemy!"

"No!" Antauri cried he had a suspicion for a while after hearing the reports from the rescue mission, about the stuff Skeleton King had that was Chiro's. After Chiro nodded the black/silver monkey sighed. "I had the feeling but why haven't you told us this earlier?"

"I couldn't risk you guys hating me," he mumbled.

"Well could we please be told what the heck you guys are talking about" Sparx cried slightly he always had a slight soft spot for the kid and didn't see why he would hate him.

"My Grandfather is the Skeleton King, or was at least!" Chiro sighed standing in front of them so that if they had anything to say he was facing them.

"WHAT!" Sparx howled his voice changing into that of a monkey's making the leader wince the power primate telling him how upset the monkey was.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything please!" Chiro whimpered.

"How can you keep this from us we are your family, your dare I say it pack we don't keep secrets from each other ever!"

"I couldn't!" Chiro screeched back to him.

"Fine then Chiro, I guess that you aren't the leader and family member that I thought you were!"

"No please!" but it was too late Sparx had stomped out of the room and the others were looking away!"

The power primate inside howled deeply, coming from the boy's own mouth summoning his pack (Sparx included) back to him. The team looked up this was the first time the instincts ever affected Chiro so much it was astounding! A smirk was on Antauri's face this was perfect more lessons for the boy meant more time to be used, emotions were quite hard to master after all! For now though the monkey used his power to transport into the mind of the child to calm his power, only he would be able to.

**You are in my territory**

Yes I am but you may be technically our leader now but you are a beta in courting are you not

**You seek my host and human, you are a robot monkey**

I am as much as a person as any Monkey on this team and once Gibson finds a way to make us a human then we will be on even plane that or we could be rewarded by the gods to be immortals with human forms but either way we will live forever and I will have Chiro as my own! Unless you want someone unworthy of your host to come and court him

**You dare to believe that I could not protect my host! I am powerful**

The boy is almost of age for mating seasons and even you have to admit that the only chance he has is with one of the team and I am the only one eligible thankfully!

**You speak true words of wisdom but how could you love my Host when you are only a mechanical figure?**

My creator made Mandrin and I to have the feelings the humans called love along with the normal instinct of an animal and human

**Well then you have to earn this before I allow such things and if I do allow you better be somewhat human or we all on the same page!**

A wise choice!

The power was finally gone and Chiro faint from that little exercise. The black monkey brought him to his room tomorrow would be nother day and this will all blow over!

#################################

_**I know this was a little weird but in my defense I did this without preparation and was going back and forth between the little Antauri/Chiro scene so please don't flame! Tell me if you want me to make Human monkey/ Chiro stories because I really want to and it would most likely be male monkey(dominant)/Chiro(submissive). And give me any ideas for anything else I love this show so much! **_


End file.
